Midnight Rendezvous
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Xover with Dracula. Takes place the night of Liz catching Tess and Max kiss. Sorry can't give you much more than that.
1. Prologue

Midnight Rendezvous

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Category: X-over Dracula/Roswell

Couple: Dracula/Liz

Rating: R

Summary: Takes place the night of Liz catching Tess and Max kiss.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. After watching 4 Dracula movies I just had to write a story with him.

**Prologue Roswell; 1996**

Prowling the cold crisp darkness, he's looking for his victim for the night. He's in the mood for something sweet and innocent. For the past 3 months while he's been sleeping he's been dreaming of this beautiful dark haired girl, and he needs a woman that looks like her—then maybe she'll leave his head.

He doubts that she really exists, the only reason that he's dreaming about her is because lately all he's had to drink from and satisfy his sexual needs were blondes. While he walks he hears the faint sound of shoes hitting the pavement as someone walked.

The footfalls are soft but confident. Whoever the person is their small and light, but act like their 6'5 and 250 lbs. Sniffing the air lightly he smells vanilla and strawberries, a female—at least he hopes it's a female. In this day and age some men can smell like that too.

Listening for a few more seconds he determines that the person—hopefully a woman—is going to be walking into this alleyway. His muscles clench and flex, vaulting him up to a nearby rooftop where he waits for the person responsible for the footfalls that caught his ears.

Waiting impatiently he gazes up toward the sky and takes a look at the planets on the move. Human eyes—even some vampire eyes wouldn't be able to see the planets turning in the universe, but he took pride in the fact that he was old enough and special enough to be given the gift of a much more keen sight.

He comes out of his self praises when he realizes that the footfalls have stopped—right under him. Glancing down he sees a small girl with long dark brown hair. She's young, he's never been one for the blood of children, and in his mind she was still a child, she looks no more than 12.

What was this young girl doing out here at 1 o'clock in the morning. She should be in bed dreaming of wonderful things, not walking around in rat-infested alleys.

Moving slowly, as to not alert the young child of his presence, to the other side of the roof, he has this inclination to see her face. As he gets closer to the edge his non-beating heart slams into his chest, this child, this brown haired girl—she was the one haunting his dreams everyday.

He takes a closer look; she's younger than what he's seen in his dreams. Not by much but she is younger, but there was no mistaking who this was, it's definitely the girl of his dream—he smirks at the cliché.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Roswell; 2000_

Elizabeth Claudia Parker stares out the window, the rain cascades down pelting the restaurant glass, and drenching the occupants outside. Her throat closes painfully as she watches in stunned silence. Just moments ago he had told her that it was her that he wanted to be with.

Now he goes off and kisses that blonde bitch. Liz turns the lock, effectively locking the Crashdown doors. She shuffles slowly into the break room in a daze and changes out of her Crashdown uniform, surprisingly calm.

The emotions are hitting her heart like knives, stabbing at her and causing unbelievable pain, pain that she had never felt until that moment in time. Consumed with the overwhelming desire to run, she tries to fight it down but desire won out and she ran out of the Crashdown. Running as fast as she can down various alleyways and streets she finally stops.

Sinking down to her knees, the rain from the streets seeps into her pants soaking her jeans, while the rain still pouring from above covers the rest of her body in water. Her tears flooding out her eyes, but it's raining so hard she can't tell what are her tears and what's the rain.

Taking a few shuddered breaths she begins to calm down. Max isn't worth this, he isn't worth this. She continues to speak those words in her mind, maybe if she says it enough times she'll begin to believe it.

Rising off her knees she leans her heavy feeling body against the brick wall to her right. Breathing in and out is all that's keeping her from screaming out in anger and pain.

The cold rain continues to rush her in waves until she's forced to turn back to the Crashdown to get out of the rain. Turning around she begins her journey back to the restaurant. Almost immediately she feels like she's being watched, glancing around quickly she takes in her surroundings not sure whose watching her but knowing with every fiber of her being that someone is.

Casting quick looks around she tries to find the source of her unease, but found nothing. The rain doesn't let up and she knows that she can't stay out here for very much longer or she'll get sick.

Forgetting about the wariness she feels she runs back to the restaurant needing to get out of the pouring rain. Watching her as she runs back is the handsome creature that saw her for the first time six years ago. And like the last time she had felt his presence but couldn't find him.

Ever since he had seen her that night he had thought about her almost every second that he was awake. Not to mention she was still haunting his dreams only this time more so. He didn't know what it was about her but no matter how hard he tried she was always in his mind.

After he saw her he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her, find out why she was haunting him—and ok he admits it, he's attracted to her. Watching her grow up into the young woman she is now, made him realize that he's part of the reason why she's haunting him.

If he had just let her go on her way and not followed her home or continued to follow her years after he first saw her beautiful face, she wouldn't have been this big a part of his existence. After that night he had vowed to watch over her and protect her.

It was a nightly ritual for him, he would feed on a weak human, leave them there to die, and go to the nearest building to just sit and watch. When she was asleep he would jump onto her balcony with cat like stealth and protect her while she slept. At the times when she was having a nightmare he would sneak in through her window and soothe her tossing and turning body.

He had seen that incident with the dark haired boy and the blonde haired pixie, and how much Liz was hurt over it. The creature wanted to rip off both their heads, take the trophies back to his lair and set them on two pikes in his dining room.

That male that is called Max has hurt his Liz for the last time, he'll make sure of that. He won't kill the pathetic alien—but he just might torture him for a few hours—maybe longer depending on his mood.

Rushing through the pouring night Dracula sits on the edge of Liz's balcony waiting for her to come back into her room. He knows she will, tonight will be the night that he reveals himself to her. He's waited long enough, Liz needs him now and he's going to be there for her.

He doesn't have to wait for long, Liz walks in after about 5 minutes soaked from the pounding rain, looking forlorn like she doesn't understand how this could have happened to her. Not like he really does either, who would want to throw away what they had with her? Nobody in their right minds that's for sure.

Watching as she disrobes her soaked clothes he can't help but feeling the quickening in his blood as it rushes to a certain part of his anatomy. Dracula shakes his head the raindrops that had formed on his head sprayed out landing on the balcony with the rest of the cascading water. Here Liz is hurting and all he can think about is how sweet and delectable her lithe body is and how tight and warm he knows her passage will feel around his member.

Liz strips down to her thong underwear—he was surprised at her choice in underwear, a thong didn't seem like Liz's choice in undergarments. But that just goes to show you that you can't know about people. Even if it's something as simple as underwear selections.

She quickly takes off that last scrap of clothing revealing smooth shaved lips. All he wants to do now is lick that crevice and have her scream out his name in pleasure. He continues to watch as she walks over to her closet and takes out her bathrobe shrugging it on, hurrying over to her desk she picks up a hair tie and arranges her hair up in a ponytail.

As she puts her hair up she reveals her smooth and delicious looking neck; he can just imagine what her blood would taste like. Warm liquid sliding down his throat, the slight metallic taste that is in all humans red life force, but also a flavor that will be uniquely Liz. A tiny hint of vanilla from all that lotion that she uses, maybe even the sweetness of strawberries, he found that she tends to eat those a lot—especially when she nervous about something.

Dracula was so caught up in his fantasy of drinking her blood and changing her into a creature like himself that he didn't realize Liz had left the room. He only noticed when he heard the bath water splash hard in the porcelain tub that Jeff Parker had ordered for Liz because she loved it so.

Steam radiates out of the room from under the closed and locked door. Ever since this whole alien thing came out she's been locking her bathroom door; it's because she doesn't want anybody coming in and catching her at a moment that she would rather have kept private.

Deciding to leave her to her bath the vampire leaps off her balcony landing solidly on his feet as the rain is crushed beneath his boots. Sniffing the air he picks up Max Evans' scent hurdling himself through the pelting rain and wind he follows the scent to another one of the aliens homes. Michael he believed the alien's name was.

Quiet and swift he stalks to the window and watches as a very soaked Max talks to Michael who's eating what looks to be the human version of breakfast. Milk and dry food—yum, Dracula sneers in disgust at what humans—even half-breed human's put in their body.

The apartment is dark except for the small glow coming from the TV sitting on the counter is the only source of light in the tiny apartment. It would be difficult to see if his eyesight weren't so enhanced.

He listens as Max tells Michael what he had done with the blonde that had entered their close nit group, not too long ago. He hears Michael chew Max out for hurting Liz and he can't help but feel a little jealous that this boy alien human half-breed is able to defend Liz while he—at least for the moment can only watch and stew in his anger. However he is pleased that someone is looking out for Liz, lately no one seemed to be looking out for her.

Michael gets up and tells Max to leave his home but Max won't listen to him. A scuffle breaks out in the small apartment and there's some pushing and shoving until Max slams Michael into the fridge. You would think that Max wouldn't want to get into a fight with his friend and brother who just recently got out of an abusive home.

If only Liz had looked at the signs—what kind of a man would fight with the guy he felt was his brother that was in an abusive home most of his life. Another example was when Max had hit Michael for disobeying an order. He hated to admit it but Liz was blind when it came to Max—or at least she was until tonight. Maybe now she'll see Max for the man—he smirks at that word—the word boy seems more suitable for him that he really is.

Again he listens; the two are talking about a small camera that they had found while they fighting. Dracula figured that now would be a good time to leave. He wouldn't want to be discovered here and blasted by those alien powers. The powers wouldn't kill him but they would sure hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

Thinking about Liz he figures that she has to be done with her bath by now or close to it. Vaulting up into the sky again he jumps quickly back to Liz's balcony, he hears the sloshing of the water as Liz moves around in it.

For years he debated about when and where he should make his presence known, finally he had decided that now was the time. Opening her window he glides in with all the grace of a jungle cat. Concentrating he dries his clothes in a matter of moments. Now all he can do is wait until Liz exits her bathroom and comes face to face with him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. When Liz becomes a vampire (which may or may not happen in this chapter you just have to read to find out) she will be able to go out in daylight, however Dracula himself cannot. The reason for her being able to go out in daylight is because in Bram Stokers Dracula he was able to go out in sunlight, but instead of Dracula being able to go out in the sun it's just going to be that he carries the gene so whoever he changes has the possibility of being able to go in the sun or not. And Liz will be able too. Sorry if that was long and confusing but I couldn't seem to make it any shorter.

Also this part has a slight NC-17 section.

**Part 2 **

Liz rolls her neck side to side relieving some of the tension that has gathered at the top of her spinal column. The hot water from her bath helped a lot. Taking the pink sponge like ball that was resting on the floor she dunks it into the water and drenches it. Next she takes the Vanilla bath soap and lathers it into the sponge making it all soapy.

Lifting her left leg up in the air she rubs the delicious smelling soap deep into her skin, repeating the same motion for her right leg. Gradually she moves up her body and scrubs her arms rather hard; it's almost like she's trying to get Max's touch off her.

After washing the rest of her body Liz stands up and the water trickles down her naked form. Grabbing a hold of the bar on the side of her tub she eases out and wraps herself in her light blue terry cloth bathrobe. She walks up to the mirror and looks at herself, thinking how could she have gotten suckered by Max, did she look like someone who could get conned by a guy? She used to think no, but now she wasn't so sure. It's obvious that she can be bamboozled since she was by Max.

What would she do when she saw him tomorrow, at school, at the Crash—should she just walk away pretend that she doesn't see him? Maybe it would be better to confront him just get it all out in the open and tell him that it's over? This guessing game is pointless, she knows she'll just decide the last minute before seeing him what she'll do.

Taking her toothbrush she squeezes some toothpaste out of the tube and begins to brush her teeth. The dentist told her about 4 months ago that she needed to work on that a little bit. She only used to brush once a day, and twice if she had a date that night, but the dentist had advised her to brush twice a day everyday instead of just before a date. So she's been following his orders for 4 months and has another appointment with him 2 months.

She finishes her brushing, flossing, and the scrubbing of her face. Slowly she shuffles out of the bathroom still feeling the same way she was before she got into the bathtub. Granted some of the tension was gone, but she doubted that a bath would take away her problems and hurt feelings.

Moving her head down to lift the hair out from her bathrobe she walks out to her room. The moment she enters her room she feels like she's not alone. She lifts her head back up, her hair still in her hands, standing before her is dark eyed god with his hair dripping wet and his shirt sticking to his body outlining his perfect chest.

Shaking her head and dropping her hair she stares up at this god that is in her room looking so virile and handsome that she can't help but feel the urge to throw him on the bed, get on top of him and ride him hard. Wait—wait, she tells herself, this isn't right, she shouldn't be feeling this way about a stranger who, shouldn't be in her room.

"Who are you?" Liz swallows hard past the lump in her throat, watching his muscles clench and move under his sopping clinging clothes. The smirk that he gives her causes a flutter in her belly; this man just screams sex—even when he seems likes he's not try to be sexy.

"You know who I am." He whispers softly and seductively. She has to know who he is—after all he read her journal one night when she left it out on the balcony. Liz had clearly written that she was having dreams of a dark stranger. He read how vivid certain portions of her dreams were she wrote about some kills that he made—some of the women he pleasured. Liz even wrote that she found it odd that she would be dreaming about this stranger pleasuring other women.

"No, no I don't." Liz worked to sound convincing but it doesn't come out that way. "Really I don't."

"Yes you do my darling. I've been dreaming about you for years—and you have been dreaming about me. I knew when you looked at me the way you did." Dracula didn't mention that he read her journal, he had a feeling that she wouldn't like that since it happened once before with that Michael character.

"Ok, maybe I do know who you are—but that doesn't give you the right to come into my home and—" Her voice fades as he inches closer to her invading her personal bubble. But it almost seems natural for him to be invading her space; it doesn't really feel like he's intruding on anything. Whenever Max got to close she felt it and wanted to push him away.

"And what? Cause these feelings? These desires?" He leans in moving to kiss her supple lips; she even begins to close the distance between them with her mouth and body until he's only a millimeter away. When suddenly Liz pulls away from him and shakes her head trying to deny her passions that are he knows are burning inside of her.

Liz turns away from the man who invaded her bedroom. Scrubbing her hands over her face she lets out a frustrated growl. She stares up at the ceiling like it would hold the answer to her silent questions, but alas it doesn't answer a single question.

Determined to not have this dark god—she shakes her head again, no, don't think of him as a god, think of him as an intruder. An intruder in your home, your room—your fantasies. She clenches her hands into fists irritated at herself that she can't just stop thinking about this man and the fact that he has a gorgeous face, hard, rippled muscles, hair that just begged to be touched have her fingers thread through. Dammit even those powerful legs and arms that could hold her in place as he pounded her against a wall and make her come screaming his name.

Her eyes go wide at that last thought that crossed her quickly turning wicked mind. It's not like she's never had those kinds of thoughts before; of course she's had those thoughts she's a normal teenage girl who has sexual desires just like everyone else. But never before with a man that she caught in her room. Having those kinds of thoughts about Max, Michael, some stranger walking on the street, hell even Kyle, was normal for her, but not once about a prowler that was currently in her room.

Liz almost forgot that this man was in the room with her, that is until she felt those strong arms that she was just thinking about wrap around her tiny body. "What are you doing?" She stiffens in his grasp and prepares for the worst—whatever that may be.

"You seem confused, as to why I am here." He purrs close to her ear nipping lightly on the fleshy skin of her lobe.

She gasps at his cool lips touching her sensitive skin. "Tonight I have come for you. I've been dreaming of you and it's time for you to become mine." His lips rove down to her neck where she feels his teeth that seem surprisingly long scrape against the slender column of her throat.

While his mouth loves her neck his hands are busy untying her robe, the belt falls to the floor with hardly a whisper. Liz doesn't notice, her concentration is on his lips that reeking havoc on her beating pulse. The flaps to her robe fall loosely open his eyes stray to the opening and he's captivated by her small body that's just begging to be touched by him.

He runs a cool hand down her flat stomach slowly inching toward her smooth glistening lips. Liz's mouth falls open in anticipation she knows what's to come and she knows she should be stopping him but she doesn't want too. Quite the opposite she wants this dark stranger to do whatever he wants to her body.

Dracula reading her thoughts loud and clear smirks evilly. "Your wish is my command darling." He slides his finger down the dampness of her cleft as though she was his personal property that he could do with what he liked.

Her breath comes out shaky. "Uhh, yes," she can hardly believe that she is letting this happen. If someone had asked her yesterday if she would let a dark haired god touch her pussy after only knowing him for five minutes she would have laughed in his or her face and continued on her way. But seeing this man it's no wonder she lets him touch her like this.

Gently probing her pliant flesh, he stroked the sleek border of her labia, glancing up at her face for a brief moment to gauge her reaction to his loving. Her luscious lips are parted sensually in silent satisfaction, her gorgeous face is flushed as her body temperature rises.

"That's it darling, lose yourself." His deep accent sends shivers up her body. This can't be for real, she thinks this has to be a dream, a very delicious dream.

"No sweet child, it's not a dream. This is reality." Dracula's fangs grow elongate and become sharper, tonight he's going to turn her into a creature of the night like himself. As he inches his incisors closer to her slim neck his finger is slowly penetrating Liz's tight canal.

"Dracula!" A surprised, but pleased gasp escapes from Liz's throat; her head falls back against Dracula's shoulder, she has enough brain power left to wonder how she knows his name when he has yet to tell her.

"You are so wet for me darling," she instinctively begins to ride his hand, her pelvis rocking against his palm. "So beautiful."

The vampire scrapes the sensitive skin at her neck and leisurely sinks his teeth into the column of her throat where her pulse is beating quickly from the pleasure that she is enduring. He only manages to get one deep gulp of blood before there's a knock on Liz's door.

Automatically Dracula places his hand over Liz's mouth; startled she accidentally bites down on his palm and small trickles of his blood seep into her mouth. Surprisingly his blood tastes sweet, almost like a chocolate kind of sweet but also not. Swallowing the blood she feels the coolness run past her tongue and down into her throat.

He disengages his finger from her passage loving how Liz moaned her displeasure at the loss and whispers low in her ear. "I'll be back tomorrow night my love. Don't tell anyone about me."

And just as quickly as he came into her life he was gone. The knocks at her door become louder, "Liz? Are you alright?"

"Yea dad, I'm fine." Liz closes her robe and breathes out working to control her ragged breathing.

"Are you sure?" He continues to speak through the door. "I thought I heard you cry out."

Liz opens the door to find the face of her worried father. "I just stubbed my toe, I'm fine, really dad."

"What's that on your neck?" Jeff Parker notices the bite mark the looks more like a bruise on his daughter's neck.

"That's a hickey dad." She might as well tell as much of the truth as she can. Not to mention Liz knows that talking about her love life is a good way for her father to quickly leave.

Blushing slightly, her father stammers saying a quick goodbye and goes back into the living room, with her mother to finish watching their movie.

Closing the door she leans her forehead against it. The cool feeling of the wood calming her heated body down. Turning her gaze toward the open window she can't help but wonder what tomorrow night has in store for her.

Changing for bed she closes her window, staring out it for a second longer than normal. On cloud nine she glides over to her bed lifting the covers she crawls in cuddling her face into her pillow wishing it was—Dracula—for the first time that evening she realizes the significance of that name.

Sitting up she places her head in her hands and lets out a frustrated moan. She has the hots for Dracula and he is like the king of vampires. All this time she thought that he was just fictional character in Bram Stoker's novel. Well, if aliens are real that why shouldn't vampire's be real. Knowing that she has a lot to think about she turns off the lights and lays down, she'll do her thinking tomorrow when it's a new day and she doesn't have so many emotions beating at her heart and soul.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3a**

That morning Liz had not wanted to rise, she was lethargic and could barely open her eyes, let alone keep them open. All she wanted to do was curl up tight underneath her covers and wait till nightfall for the arrival of her midnight visitor. But ultimately her dedication to school won out and she managed to drag her heavy feeling body out of bed and dress.

Shuffling to the kitchen she sees a note her parents left her telling her that they had already departed for a day long restaurant convention in Albuquerque. The note told her that they assistant manager her father had hired a year ago was going to open the restaurant so Liz wouldn't have to worry about it, and for that she was thankful. Liz didn't think she'd have enough energy to yawn at the end of the day let alone open the restaurant up.

After she has five cups of coffee she begins to feel more like a human and less like a zombie. Liz had a feeling that she knew why she was out of it. If from what she remembers about vampires and turning into one, Dracula had taken far more blood then what she drank from him.

Liz chuckles slightly to herself, she would have figured that she'd be in denial about the whole vampire thing. But she guesses that living with aliens makes a lot more things possible to believe. She wonders if there are really werewolves, mummies that come to life, and Frankenstein creatures. That's something she might have to ask Dracula about later.

When she left her house for school the sun was too bright for her and she had to go back inside and get her sunglasses. While striding down the sidewalk on the way to her bus she thinks about how she would feel if she became a vampire. She kind of likes the idea, you get to stay young forever, never have a blemish on your skin, you can learn everything because you'd live forever. But then again—you would also have to watch your friend's and family shrivel up and die while you remained the same.

Walking down the halls of Roswell High School Liz is still in a slight daze and she almost walks right past her locker. This morning when she woke up she found the bite mark that had been left on her neck was healing rather quickly—a lot quicker than a hickey would have. Where she had two little holes in her neck the night before she now has a black and blue bruise.

Shrugging her backpack off Liz opens it and begins to place her books into the locker; they felt like they weighed a ton. After placing all the books into her locker she just stand there for a moment and gazes blankly at all the books piled haphazardly around the small containment area. The bell ringing was the only thing that snapped Liz out of her stupor.

Grabbing the book for her math class she hurries to the room barely making it before the second bell rang. Till lunch she managed to avoid the entire group, at this moment the last thing she wanted was to talk to anybody…that included her friends.

Liz still doesn't know what she's going to do when she sees Max or Tess. She doesn't really blame Tess…not really. It's not Tess's fault that Max couldn't resist her, apparently he has a thing for blondes…Liz saw how Max took long glances at some of the big breasted blondes that walked around the school.

Liz never got jealous because she knew that Max was with her, it's not like she never looked at other guys, it's natural to look at the opposite sex even if your seeing someone. But she never would have thought that Max would have cheated on her with anybody, obviously she was wrong.

At lunch she saw Max looking around the quad for her, she thought about going over there, sporting the black and blue hickey on her neck but she really didn't want to deal with Max right now. So instead she went to library and ate her lunch there while reading up on vampires, the legends, the myths, everything, including more about Dracula.

TBC

**Part 3 B**

_The Quad; Lunch time_

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Michael strides up behind Max whose not paying the least bit of attention to him.

"Huh?" Max speaks distractedly. He's been trying to find Liz all day, he needed to talk to her about Tess and how he had a flash with her…but that would mean he would also have to tell her about the kiss their shared.

"I asked you what are you doing, but by the wondering of your eyes I already know." Michael plops down across from Max shaking his head, he knows Maxwell is going to tell Liz about the flash he had with Tess…and that has got to be the dumbest thing he could do. What partial thinking male would tell the girl whom he thinks is the love of his life that he had a flash with some other chick…the chick that the love of your life hates?

Max continues to look around the quickly filling quad, if he couldn't find Liz at school he'd wait for her at the Crash he knew she had to work today after school. And her parents were out of town for two days so they wouldn't be glaring at him for waiting till Liz closed. No matter what he would talk to her today.

_History Class _

Liz had forgotten about her history class, in history she has almost everyone from the 'I Know An Alien Club' with her, the only person no a student in that class is Tess, at the moment she has math…last I remembered. As of now Max and Maria are trying to get her attention both for their own reasons.

Maria to talk about her latest Michael crisis and to find out why Liz hadn't called last night like she promised. And Max to try to get Liz to meet him somewhere and to question her on the hickey that's visible on her neck…the one he knows he didn't put there.

Today was so of a free day in class, their normal teacher was out today with some sort of illness, and in his place was a fresh faced just out of college woman. The five cups of coffee from this morning is quickly wearing off and Liz can feel the dryness of her eyes every time she blinks. It's becoming a chore to keep her eyes open so she can read up on vampires.

When she sees Dracula tonight she wants to ask questions about their abilities, if there are different kinds of vampires, not to mention if she's going to be on the dinner menu in the near future, and if she is if she could at least be turned to a vampire so she's not dead.

Maria finally tired of being ignored leans in close to Liz to whisper into her ear. "Liz how come you didn't call last night? I had major Spaceboy gripage to get out…and I couldn't exactly talk to Alex about this stuff. Well, I could but he wouldn't listen to me."

Deciding that she can't keep what happened last night a secret from her best friend she turns her whole body in her desk so she's facing Maria. "I was a little busy last night and I couldn't really find the motivation to call you afterwards, all I wanted to do was sleep."

She watches as her blonde haired friend's eyes go wide as saucers, Maria saw the fresh hickey that graced her unblemished neck. "Whoa. So did you and Max fix what was going on…wait what am I saying of course you did after all that hickey speaks volumes." Maria grins wide.

"No, Maria it wasn't Max that gave me this love bite, in fact last night Max kissed Tess, I saw them out through the Crash window. And this was right after he told me that I was the only woman he wanted, and the woman he loved." Liz confides to Maria, she knows that Max can't hear her, he's too far away, and even if he were close enough he wouldn't be able to hear her because of the dull roar in the classroom.

But to be honest, she doesn't really care if he hears. As far as she's concerned that chapter of her life is over for good.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry about Max…but then how did you get the…" she motions to her own neck.

"Umm, that part I'm going to have to tell you later. Like when we're not in a classroom full of our peers." Liz grins at her long time friend, feeling a little relief at telling someone what happened last night…even if it was only a small part.

TBC

**Part 3 C**

_Still In History Class_

Glancing up at the clock above the door Liz sees that she still has 30 minutes left of history. She didn't think that this day would take so long to be over. All she wanted to do was go home, wait for nightfall and have Dracula sweep her off her feet.

Liz rubs at her eyes and yawns her body trying it's best to stay awake when a beautiful blonde woman dressed in black leather pants and a burgundy top comes gliding into the room instantly enrapturing all the males in the room. Her eyes, which are a vibrant green, immediately fall onto Liz and a gleam flashes quickly deep in her eyes.

The substitute teacher, who had asked us to call her Erica, stands smirking at the blonde woman as if she knows exactly why she is here. "Are you here because of…" she trails off not wanting to give away too much to the class she's teaching.

"Yes, I'm here to see Elizabeth Parker." The visitor has a deep and husky voice that causes the male population of the history class to think of hot nights between the sheets with the woman. "I wouldn't have thought that you had heard anything about it…after your change I figured you never wanted to see or hear from any of us again?" Kitty questions her once close friend.

While yes Erica was a substitute teacher…now, before she was a vampire, but she became bored with seeing the same face everyday and only existing in darkness. So she went to a powerful shaman one night that turned her back to a mortal.

Most of Kitty's kind looks down on mortals, they are considered lesser beings that need to be dominated. Not that she doesn't mind a good mortal every once in a while but she prefers her own kind. But now that Erica changed back to a mortal she was even more of an outcast, the majority of the vampires felt that Erica needed to be killed to keep their secret from the public. Fortunately for her the council members felt that Erica could keep the vampires secret.

"Are you kidding Kitty, The Prince chooses a lifemate that's not something that travels quietly." Erica tells the vampire. "So _why_ exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to give Miss Parker some gifts from the Prince." Kitty turns to the brown haired girl who is staring at the two women with wonderment and confusion in her eyes.

The women had not been keeping their conversation quiet, so the class now knew that a Prince was vying for her attention and that these women were/are a part of a secret group. This was stuff that she would have rather kept hidden but now there's no point…the only good thing was that nobody knew it was the Dark Prince Dracula and that he's a vampire.

"Kitty, you're not known for being a messenger…even if it is for the Prince." Erica states curious as to why Kitty would be delivering things, the one thing she hates more than anything is to be subservient. She had a problem with that when she mortal, and when she became a vampire that dislike grew.

"For a few reasons, one I wanted to see Elizabeth for myself, two the Prince asked me to go shopping for her, and three he's taken care of me when I needed it…it's the least I could do." A shadow crosses Kitty's face, Erica knows something had happened to Kitty but it was something that even her, one of Kitty's closest friends didn't know what caused the dark shadow in her eyes.

"Would you rather talk to Miss Parker outside?" Erica questions changing the subject.

"No, the Prince wants to stake his claim if you will." Kitty's thankful that Erica changed the subject. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was the fact that she was betrayed by the vampire that made her.

He had told her that her mortal family would remain safe after she had been turned centuries ago, but he lied and killed them himself. Told her later that wild dogs mauled them and that he was too late to save them.

Kitty believed him, she had no reason not to. Till one night he became drunk off one of his victims and began to spout off about all his kills…one of being her family. That was the last night he had ever seen, she killed him, in the most violent and vengeful ways imaginable. Afterwards she went to Dracula who took her in for months, caring for her, helping her. Vampires take care of their own, have since the beginning.

"Alright, I surrender the class to you for a brief while…make sure it is brief." Erica grins taking her seat at her desk content to watch the show play out.

Kitty smiles at her friend than turns toward Elizabeth, she practically glides over to Liz and a secretive gleam enters her eyes. Stopping in front of Liz her grin widens showing her sharp eye teeth confirming Liz's suspicions of what this Kitty is.

"Elizabeth Parker, I'm Katherine Trueblood but you can call me Kitty. The Prince has told me so much about you." Kitty puts her hand out for Liz to shake which she immediately does.

"It's nice to meet you Kitty." Liz and Kitty share a secret smirk that causes the already confused faces of her classmates to become even more confused that they look like they don't know which way is up.

Granted there are a few people in the class who could care less who Liz was talking too. But for the majority of the people Liz and her stunning guest had their undivided attention. They wanted to know whom the Prince was and why he was after small town girl Liz Parker.

"Now, the Prince asked me to purchase some gifts for you for tonight. He will be picking you up 8 o'clock if you say yes that is. And he would love it if you wore what I have picked out." Kitty continues to smile, she loves shopping, for her it's a natural high.

"Yes for seeing him this evening, and a maybe to wearing what you bought, because while I love your style I don't know if it's me." Liz reluctantly tells her, she highly doubts that she could pull off what Kitty's wearing.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, besides you will love the dresses I bought. I purchased a few so you could choose which one you liked better." She assures her, "As we speak they are being delivered to your home."

"Did Dr…the Prince pick out anything himself?" Liz wonders if he just sends people out to get what they think would look good on his women and doesn't put any thought into it himself.

"Yes, he picked out 3 items, which by the way he never does. He's sure or at least mostly sure that you'll love them, he just sent me to pick them up. So enough chatter." Kitty walks over to the door and speaks to someone outside, seconds later a small man strides into the room carrying three small wrapped packages.

He places the gifts in front of Liz, bows, than leaves without saying a word. Liz glances at the boxes somewhat confused, she doesn't know whether to open them now or wait till she doesn't have so many people peeking over her shoulder.

Kitty makes the decision for her, "Well don't just stare at them…open them." Dracula had made it very clear to her that the boys of Liz's school were to know that she was taken. And since Dracula can't come out in daylight and claim her himself, it has to be done via extravagant gifts.

Not needing to be told twice Liz tears through the first package, inside was the most gorgeous necklace that she had lain eyes on. The chain was made of diamonds and garnets, under the diamonds were medium sized teardrop diamonds, and in the center was a quarter sized garnet dangling down elegantly.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful." She turns the gift over to Maria automatically so she can get a good look at it.

Quickly Liz opens the next two boxes to find two different sets of garnet and diamond earrings, and diamond and garnet bracelet.

"Can you tell him that I love the jewelry?"

"Of course, so the limo will pick you up at 8:00 p.m. Now if you need some questions answered that you don't really want to ask the Prince," she takes out a business card, it's black with red and silver lettering, and hands it to her, "just give me a ring and I'll answer them for you. Have a wonderful time tonight." Kitty winks at Liz and leaves the room quietly and swiftly.

Maria leans over for the second time that day to whisper in her ear. "You and I are so going to have to talk about this Prince guy after school. I want many details." Maria grins both elated for her friend but also upset that she hadn't told her anything about anything till she asked about it.

"How about this, tonight you can help me get ready for my date and I'll tell you about everything…or almost everything." Liz blushes at the memory of what Dracula did to her. She could hardly wait for this evening.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. This part is kind of short sorry but I'm having a small case of writers block.

Part 4

Finally the last bell of the day rings signaling the end of the school day. Liz jogs to her locker in a rush to get the books she'd need this weekend and get home so she can change for her date with Dracula.

However as she rounded the corner to the hall where her locker resided there was the small crowd of the Pod Squad. This was not what she needed right now; in fact this was the last thing that she needed.

Slowing down her hurried pace to a calmer stride she continues somewhat reluctantly to her locker. Stopping in front of her locker she begins to turn the combination lock when Max grabs her writs rather roughly effectively ceasing any movement.

"What's going on Liz?"

"That's really none of your business." She forcibly rips her wrist from Max's grip and continues with her task.

"It becomes our business when you're jeopardizing our secret." Isabel speaks up from behind her brother.

"I'm not jeopardizing anything, I have a life outside the alien abyss, that's it. It's not like I'm shouting your secret from the rooftops of Roswell." Liz opens her backpack and grabs the books she's going to need including the books on vampires she checked out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." She closes her locker beginning to walk off only to have Max grasp her shoulder turning her around to face him.

"Liz, I thought we were good again? Last night at the Crash we talked and…"

"Yea we were good…that is until I saw you outside the Crashdown sucking Tess's tongue down your throat. So after that any sweet words or promises you made have become void." Liz swings her backpack over her shoulder and turns again leaving Max standing there with shock radiating from every angle of his face.

Max doesn't even hear Michael come up behind him until the firm hand slaps his back. "She saw ya huh? You know for the first time in a long time…I'm glad I'm not you."

Isabel stands to Max's other side with a questioning look on her face. "What's going on Max? What did Liz see?"

"Maxwell here sucked face with Tess and Liz saw. In fact genius right here kissed her in front of the Crashdown." Michael explains.

"Back off Michael, it was an accident, I didn't mean to kiss her, it just felt like I was compelled too. Something was pulling me to her." Max tries to justify what he did, but it comes out a little weak.

"But wait, last night, didn't you tell me you were going to see Liz and try to fix the slight distance issue that's been there since Tess came here?" Isabel knows that Max loves Liz…even if it does have sort of a stalker quality to it.

"He did, and then he fucked up." Michael is almost giddy at Max's misfortune, he feels bad for him sure but that doesn't mean he can't take some minimal amount of pleasure when he screws up.

"You kissed Tess after you made up with Liz? In front of her parents place of business, where she was just getting off her shift? Hate to say it Max but you're an idiot, no wonder Liz moved on." Isabel leans against the wall behind her shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

While standing there Isabel waits for one of her brothers to ask one of the two questions that has been churning around in her head since that woman cam into history class. One, how did Liz meet a guy so quickly, and two what kind of Prince comes to Roswell, New Mexico and becomes so enraptured by a local girl that he showers her with gifts not even 24 hours after meeting her? But when neither speak up she asks the questions herself.

"Iz has a point Maxwell, how did Liz find a new guy that quickly. I mean you left the Crash at what…10? 10:30 last night right?" Michael continues after Max nods. "So what did she do to get this guy to buy her expensive gifts after not even 24 hours of knowing him? Give him a blowjob or something."

"Liz wouldn't do that with a guy she just met, that's just not her." Max tells Michael through clenched teeth.

Michael raises his eyebrows in skepticism, after all he had read her journal and there were some very steamy entries, some were dreams, others day dreams, and Liz wasn't as innocent as she had everyone think.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Sorry for the delay. I had to work out some things in my mind with this fic, and I came up with something that wasn't originally in my outlines. I hope you like it.

This part is fairly repetitive but after this part Max and Tess kissing will move more into the background. It will still be there somewhat but not to the extent that it has been.

Also I know I said this part would be the date, well, it's not. It's actually going to be in 5 B. So hopefully you don't mind waiting.

Part 5 A

Bustling waitress, satisfied customers, and yelling from Jose was what greeted Liz as she walked through the Crashdown doors. Her father was busy taking a customer's order, covering for Amanda who called in sick 2 days ago and hasn't been heard from since.

"Lizzie," Jeff gives his daughter a warm hug as he walks behind the counter giving the order he took to Jose. "How was school?" He grabs a cup filling it with ice and coke, placing the beverage in front of her.

Deciding to leave out what occurred in history class she replies, "Nothing much, we had a sub in history so we had kind of a free day."

Her father nods his head. "And, ahh, how's the Max Evans, you still seeing him?" Hoping against hope that she'll say no. Max just rubbed Jeff Parker the wrong way and it didn't sit well with him that his daughter was interested in the boy.

All the child did was sit at a booth and stare at his little girl. It was no wonder Jeff hated the little prick. But he had to be honest, if it had been any boy eyeing his daughter he would have the same reaction. When he looked at his Little Lizzie he still pictured her sitting on his knee, playing with his nose and saying 'Dada'.

"Actually, I broke up with him this afternoon." Liz avoids her father's gaze, playing with the pages of her notebook.

To say that Jeff was astonished over Liz's confession was an understatement. From what he saw Liz shared the same feelings that Evans did, and suddenly their not dating. "What happened honey?"

Grabbing the coke Liz takes a large gulp before answering. She's never been that open about her love life with her parent's or to anybody besides Maria, so telling her father about the break up with Max was hard to do. "Umm, he kissed another girl after telling me he only wanted to date me." Liz hopes that's enough to satisfy her dad's curiosity, but she should have known it wouldn't be.

Jeff wanted to wring that little shits neck for hurting his baby. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, after his own speech about wanting me and only me, I was closing up and saw him kissing the new girl."

"Do you want me to kill him for ya?" Liz lets out a loud laugh that draws the stares of the customers. She places a hand over her mouth stifling an oncoming laugh.

"As much as I would love that dad I think that's a little extreme. Maybe a good beating would suffice?"

"It's done." He speaks so seriously Liz almost can't tell he's kidding. She hopes he's kidding anyway.

"Thanks dad, I needed a good laugh, now however I must go upstairs and get some of this homework down before Maria comes charging over here." Liz picks up her drink and backpack literally bounding up the stairs, she can hardly wait to see what Kitty bought her for tonight.

To her surprise there wasn't just 3 or 4 dresses hanging on the clothes rack that has appeared in her room, but what looks to be 25 dresses and outfits. By her nightstand are 10 shoeboxes and there was no doubt in her mind they were filled with designer shoes that would go with at least one outfit on the clothing rack. Liz was glad Maria was coming over, she has always been able to help in a clothing crisis.

Before long an anxious knock sounded on her bedroom door and her friend comes in without waiting for Liz's answer. "Oh my God, how rich is this Prince guy?"

"He comes from…old money." And he's as old as his money. Liz chuckles slightly, she just attracts these supernatural beings, couldn't she find a normal guy that doesn't come from a far away planet or is centuries old?

"You have got to tell me everything." Maria drags her friend to the bed and gets comfortable.

"Ok, well last night after Max told me he wanted me not Tess, I was closing the Crash and I saw him and Tess kissing." Liz takes a deep breath smothering the wave of pain that still comes when she thinks of the betrayal. She doesn't want to be hurting over this, but she can't help it.

Maria sees Liz's eyes mist over but fights the tears threatening to fall. Grasping Liz's hand in hers she squeezes supporting her friend as best she can. "You don't have to fight those tears you know. If you need to cry do it."

"No, I cried enough last night, I might cry more later but tonight it's something I don't want to do." She breathes in deep again and continues with her story.

"So after I saw them I ran out of the Crash—"

"Wait, did you run out through the front or the back? Cuz if you ran through the front I gotta figure Max would have spotted you and ran after you."

"It was through the back. I was in the back room changing and I just couldn't stand being there anymore so I ran out. So there I was out in the pouring rain getting soaked to the bone—" For the second time that evening Maria interrupted her.

"And the Prince happened to be walking in the same area and rescued you…so to speak?" Liz just stares at her in annoyance. "Ok, ok, continue, I won't interrupt again."

"Thank you. Anyway after about 10 minutes of sitting in the rain feeling sorry for myself I got up and walked back to my room. I was still, obviously, feeling hurt and angry so I took a bath. When I got out there was this man was standing in my room. This hot, gorgeous, I-want-to-jump-him man." She practically starts to drool right there thinking about Dracula again.

"He was in your room? Did he like hurt you or anything? Was he a burglar?" Concern seeps from Maria's voice.

"Maria?"

"I know, I know. I said no more interrupting from me but when you tell me something like this it's hard to keep quiet. Ok so Mr. Hot Stuff is in your room…"

"Right, there I was in nothing but a bathrobe, now do you remember when I had those dreams about peoples death's and that the murders were always made by the same man, I was about 10 at the time they started?" Liz leans back on the bed resting her back against the mountain of pillows.

"The ones where you could feel what the killer felt. The pleasure he took from killing those people?" She remembers Liz coming to her one morning at school her face pale and with bags under eyes, from the evident lack of sleep.

Panicked and scared Liz confessed what she had been dreaming about for almost 2 months. Liz couldn't handle not telling anyone; it was making her insane keeping all the violent images locked inside her mind. She had told Maria that sometimes when she looked at people she could see the blood that pumps through their veins flowing out of their neck staining anything it touches. Smell the metallic aroma wafting through the air.

Maria had tried to tell Liz it was just a nightmare and it wasn't real, but she knew for a fact that it was real. And if she was honest with herself it made her nervous about Liz and what seeing the images might do to her mind. They had already caused her to lose sleep.

Over time Liz stopped telling her about the nightmares. Maria figured she had ceased getting constantly bombarded by the disturbing images. But instead she must have learned to live with them; it proved to her that Liz was strong enough to become the mate to the Prince.

TBC

A.N. This part is a little sappy, or at least sappy for me. I'm the kind of person who doesn't show my emotions that often in front of people. I mean I have some friends that I've known for almost 10 years and they've only seen me cry once, some never. So for me this part is kind of sappy. Also near the end this has some slight Maria/Liz. I see vampires as very sexual creatures and it doesn't matter if they're lusting after a male or female.

**Part 5 B **

_Maria's POV_

As I listen to Liz continue to tell her story I can't help but feel guilty for deceiving her all these years. I wasn't supposed to like her, let alone come to think of her as my best friend, but with Liz I couldn't help it. Being almost 300 you don't get to keep a lot of the human friends you make, so you tend to stay away from humans except as a food source.

Liz made it impossible not to like her; my job was simple, I was supposed to protect her until the Prince could claim her as his. Granted the Prince had no idea of her existence till he began to dream about her, and it wasn't confirmed till Liz was 12, but I could smell it on her, she belonged to the Prince and it was only a matter of time before he claimed her.

I was chosen to protect her because of my "special" ability, not many vampires can do what I can, which is shapeshift. More specifically I can turn into a small child and grow with each year so I seem human.

I was the only vampire with the ability that wouldn't be tempted to feed off her. Unlike some of my other kind I didn't and still don't kill children, before I was changed I was a mother, if I killed a child I would see my sons face in whatever child I feed from. It was something I couldn't do.

So for 8 years I've been growing beside Liz, sharing her fears, crushes, and everything else in between. Until Liz spoke with Dracula I couldn't reveal myself to her for what I really am, knowing her she wouldn't care that much, she'd still see me as her best friend. I know I need to tell her, it's something I can't keep a secret anymore.

"Liz?" I interrupt her, it's obvious by her expression that she knows what I'm about say is going to be big. Big enough that I don't even crack a smile when I stare at her to make her feel better.

When I don't say anything she speaks my name in question. "Umm, this is really hard for me so I'm just going to say it. I want you to know that I never thought I would have a friend like you and I feel terrible for keeping this from you. But I couldn't tell you, I'm scared to tell you this because I'm afraid you'll look at me different." I take a deep breath.

"Whatever it is Maria you can tell me. I'll always be your friend no matter what." She tells me but it's hard to believe that when your secret is as huge as being a vampire.

"Hold that thought until you hear what I…need to tell you." One more big breath. "I'm a…" Ok, maybe another breath, yes some vampires do breathe, it's not too common but some maintain a lot of their human habits. "I'm a vampire."

When Liz doesn't say anything I continue. "I've known you were meant for the Prince before I met you. I could smell that you were his, so I changed my appearance to look like a child and I stayed close to you to protect you."

Again nothing said by Liz, I'm beginning to get worried. "I never expected to love you like a sister, there's a reason why vampires never get involved with humans, it hurts too much to let watch them grow up and die. There were so many times I wanted to tell you what I was and what your purpose was, but if I did the Vampire Council would have sent someone to kill me. It's different now because you met the Prince and he revealed himself to you but then I couldn't. Please say something."

I watch as several different emotions cross her face. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Worry. Love. But not disgust, not betrayal. "Lizzie?" I use the name that Alex and I use, no one not even Liz's parents are allowed to use it.

"Are you sure you won't be killed because you told me?" Surprise shot through me, although I don't know why. She's always been there no matter what, why should this be any different.

"I'm sure, now that Dracula has contacted you, any vampire can reveal themselves to you and they won't be killed."

Liz nods, without a word she leans forward on the bed and wraps her arms around me hugging me close to her. "My early comment still stands Ria. I will always be your friend, nothing can change that, not even the fact that you're one of the undead." I laugh, overjoyed by her reaction. "I mean Jesus, we're friends with aliens I don't think you being a vampire is going to put a crimp in the friendship." They both lean back but stay close to each other enjoying the moment together.

"Ok, so you have to tell me everything, like when were changed, what was your life like…" I hold up my hand cutting Liz off.

"As much I want to have a gab fest tonight, you need to get ready for your date with the Prince. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." I tell her, wanting to explain everything about my life but Dracula wouldn't take to kindly to his chosen mate being late.

She waves her hand in the air not worried about what Maria is saying. "Let him wait you're more important."

"Trust me Liz, you don't want to be late, we have all day tomorrow to talk about my life and what it was like, but right now you need to decide which of these outfits you're going to wear." I stand almost gliding over to where the dresses are hung.

I watch as Liz thinks about what I said, weighing the options, either going on a romantic dinner with Dracula the Prince, or have an informative girl talk for the whole night. "Drac can't come out in the daylight can he?"

"No, which is why it is imperative you see him when you can, at night."

"Wait, how can you be out in the daylight when you're a vampire as well. I always thought that was impossible." Liz's expression is one of total confusion.

I sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Some vampires like myself and Kitty can be seen out in the day. Most vampires are like that, don't really know why, but other vampires that are a very rare breed can't, the sun hurts them so they stay inside during the daylight hours. Dracula is one of those vampires, he carries the component to change a human and becoming the same kind of vampire as he is."

"So if I'm changed by him I'd become the kind of vampire that can't go out in sunlight?" She didn't know Liz was thinking about becoming a vampire. It wasn't something she'd picture Liz thinking about.

"It's possible. There have been a few vampires that The Prince has bitten and they've had the ability to go into the light, but others are like him." I explain. "I never would have thought you'd want to become a vampire."

"Well, I have to admit since I met Dracula last night it's crossed my mind at least a hundred times today. I just can't stop thinking about him, today in math I could have sworn he was in my head, knowing what I was thinking about. I think he even sent me an image of us together intimately, it felt like him."

I smile wide listening to Liz, it's more likely than not that the Prince was inside her head, now that he's realized Liz is his he doesn't want to lose her. Not to mention she's positive it comforts him to be close to Liz even it is in the mind.

She takes a look at the digital clock by Liz's bedside, they only have an hour before the limo was sent for her to be picked up. "Chica you need to decide what outfit you want to wear. The limo will be here soon."

Breaking into a wide grin Liz rushes up to the various dresses looking at each, finally narrowing her decisions down to 2 dresses. One was a rather short velvet black dress, the hem rested against her upper thighs, and the neckline plunged deep showing a great amount of cleavage.

And the second dress was long, with a high slit, and a blood red. It was strapless and had a built in corset, which pushed Liz's breasts up till they were almost flowing out of the dress. Both looked fantastic on her, which made it all the more difficult to decide on a dress.

Finally after much debate back and forth with her Liz decided on the second dress, I watch as Liz stands in front of a mirror and pushes on her breasts. "Are you sure these are mine and they didn't come attached to the dress or something?"

I'm able to look down the front of her dress causing me to lick my lips. I've always seen Liz as beautiful and lusted after her slightly, but until now in my mind I couldn't admit that attraction since she didn't know everything there was about me. Now that Liz knows what I am that attraction is stronger. "Trust me hon, those are yours. Now come here let me fix your hair."

Liz sits on the bed as I raise her hair up on top of her head, letting some stray hairs fall down, I'll curl them later when I'm done with the rest of her hair. "Are you sure I should have my hair up, won't that just distract him or something?"

"Yes, somewhat, but it'll turn him on like nothing else to see your bare neck. The same with any vampire, it's basically saying I'm yours all you have to do is ask." I finish with her hair then move to her make-up.

"So seeing my neck turns any vampire on? Male or female?" Liz bites her lips nervously.

"Yes." I don't offer any additional explanation, waiting for Liz to ask something more.

"Does that mean it turns you on to see my neck bare?" Not quite knowing how'd she'd feel if Maria said yes.

I lean back and look directly into Liz's eyes. "Yes, but I became attracted to you over the past two years." Showing Liz that she wasn't ashamed of her feelings, nor should be.

Liz smiles, "When did you know you were bi-sexual?" Curious about her friend, she suspected it for a little while when she saw Maria staring at her a little too long or another girl with a hungry look in her eyes, but she always thought it was her imagination.

"I've known for about 200 hundred years. My first experience with a woman was so good I wanted more, but I'm also extremely attracted to guys. It just means I have more options of who to sleep with or date then other people." I smirk up at her and continue with Liz's make-up.

The subject is set aside for now while Liz slips into her 4 inch stiletto black heels. Before long there's a knock at the front door, the limo's there. Quickly she puts on the jewelry Dracula purchased for her and rushed to the door. She hugs Maria and is off to her date.

TBC

Chapter 6: While Liz is on her date with Dracula, The Pod Squad, Alex and Maria have a meeting about what's going on with Liz. Maria lies, Kitty makes an appearance, and someone is followed.

Chapter 7: Liz and Dracula's date!


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. At the end of this chapter I'm taking…borrowing something from the Buffy-verse about Dracula. Where suddenly there's a castle where there wasn't one before.

I really hope this chapter is ok, I'm not that happy with it. Sorry in advance if it's not very good. It's better than it was before I took out the majority of the Kitty part, it was something that just didn't fit. It was going to be this whole thing where she went back to the castle and spoke to Dracula letting her know what she found out from Maria and later from eavesdropping on the Pod Squad's meeting but it just slowed down my writing and the story. I'm almost done with the fic actually. At the most there will be 5 more chapters at the least 3 more. So it's almost done.

**Chapter 6**

Maria follows after the bodyguard Dracula sent and Liz down the stairs and watches as the duo exit through the back door. So many bombs have been dropped on Liz this past week, Dracula, vampires, her best friend being a vampire, her vampire best friend being attracted to her.

Everything that would have any normal person running for the hills and screaming in utter terror, but not Liz. Standing perfectly still Maria waits and listens for the limo to start and drive off, once it did Maria made her way back into the Parker's apartment. From there she grabs her purse from Liz's bed, steps out of the window and onto the balcony only to jump off the ledge to land solidly on her feet. Being a creature of the night definitely has its perks.

"Tsk-tsk Maria." A sultry voice sounds from the shadows. Heels click on the pavement echoing down the empty alleyway.

Grinning she turns around, "Hello Kitty. Why are you following me and not Liz? I thought it was your job to track the Prince's mate?" Although she and Kitty have never had any animosity towards each other they've also never had a great friendship. In other words Maria and Kitty are on alert around the other vampire.

"Since the Princess is now with the driver and three bodyguards the Prince has changed my assignment for tonight." Kitty grins. "Instead of Liz I am now watching you."

"Me? Why?" Maria turns her entire body to face the blonde vampire.

"The open display of your abilities for one. How were you to know that it was only I that was in this alley? Those irritating little children that are obviously of the non-human variety could have been poking their noses where they didn't belong and vampires would be exposed." Kitty raises and eyebrow while keeping her voice calm and steady.

Coughing for effect Maria places her hands on her hips and steps toward Kitty a few steps. "First off, I cast my senses out and only felt you, second none of the Pod Squad would be here. They're expecting me over at Michael's place to discuss Liz and Tess and whatever they have in their head." She shakes her head, "Although why they think it is any of their business is beyond me." Maria rolls her eyes upset at the aliens for constantly poking their noses where they most assuredly don't belong.

Nodding, Kitty, obviously distracted by her thoughts began to pace around the deserted alley. "Dammit, we don't need them poking around in the Prince and his mate's affairs." Stopping she glances over at Maria, "Go to Michael's apartment, make sure they don't inadvertently come up with the right conclusions. Try to get the guy with the big ears to talk about Tess, which might keep the conversation away from Liz for a little while."

Without saying another word Kitty jumps high and onto a three-story building, making her way through the small city by way of rooftops. Maria lifts her gaze skyward, "What like I wasn't going to do that? I'm not a fledgling." Taking a glimpse at her watch she sees she has only a few minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start…yes they had a schedule. With a burst of vampiric speed Maria rushes to Michael's arriving there about two minutes late…the meetings never started on time anyway.

Entering Michael's apartment like it was her own she strides forward to where the rest of the group was waiting for her, hmm, guess the meeting did start on time for a change. "Sorry I'm late, busy at Liz's helping her out with her date and everything."

Why not rub the fact that Liz was on a date with someone not approved by the Pod Squad, doesn't mean she was going to tell them much more about it. "Can we get this show on the road, there are places I need to be."

"We called this meeting because," Max starts going on and on about Tess and how she doesn't seem human and the most important matter, in his mind anyway, who was Liz seeing and how did she meet someone in less the twenty-four hours.

Maria had to fight from rolling her eyes, of course Liz didn't meet him twenty-four hours ago, well technically she did but she's known Dracula for years, ever since she started dreaming about him. So really when it came down to it Liz and Drac have been together for over six years, even if neither knew about the other.

"Listen let's deal with the most important issue, Tess, why do you get the feeling that she's not human? Maybe it's just your dick that is pulling you to her. Ever think of that Max?" Maria moves the conversation away from Liz; at least for now, she's sure the topic will come back to her.

"No, it's not that." At least not completely anyway, yes he is attracted to the blonde elf like girl but normally attraction doesn't force his movements. With Tess he couldn't stop himself from placing his lips on hers. "Nothing makes sense, who could Tess be, is she alien is that why I'm so drawn to her, is she FBI and using some kind of pheromone on me?"

"Or you're just too weak to resist her sluttish like charms." Maria maliciously smiles at Max not at all sympathetic to him and his problems involving Tess. She doesn't care that is was something as simple as a kiss, Liz was still a teenager and that kind of thing was a huge deal to her.

Isabel stands and glares at Maria, "What would you know about any of this. You have no idea what we as aliens go through every day. Now I'm not saying that Max was right in kissing Tess, but if he felt that he had no choice then it's definitely something that needs to be addressed." She defends her younger brother not liking Maria's tone one bit.

Maria simply shrugs her shoulders, not saying a word but letting Isabel know that she'll let Max say his peace. It will be interesting to hear what Max thinks about everything; somehow she knows it's going to be an idiotic theory.

"Since I _didn't_ have really any control of my body," although he's not as strong delivering that line as he had been moments ago, "I think that maybe Tess did something to me to make me turn away from Liz and go to her. And maybe this guy that Liz met last night was a ploy by Tess to make sure Liz stayed away from me."

Maria had to fight the powerful urge to laugh her head off. Don't worry Kitty there's no problem with Max accidentally finding out about Dracula or vampires, he thinks this is all about him. He doesn't know how wrong he really is, granted Maria knew nothing about who or what Tess really was, although she had her own suspicions about the blonde but she could guarantee that Dracula had nothing to do with Tess.

Alex who had since stopped watching Isabel and glanced at Maria noticed his friend's apparent problem in keeping a straight face. "Ria? Are you alright?" He stands next to her resting his warm hand on her shaking back.

With difficulty she nods. "Yea I'm great." She struggles out. Tears are leaking out of her eyes from her trying to hold back the laughter. In case you were wondering she can act as good, even better than any Hollywood actress, how do you think she kept her secret all these centuries, but this was for the Pod's benefit only. "Continue please."

Reluctantly Max resumes his theories, "Tess knew I would never leave Liz so she got someone to be there when Liz saw Tess and I kissing, he obviously got to her at a vulnerable time and is now making sure she is kept away from me."

Maria watches as the rest of the alien abyss nods their heads agreeing with this assumption. "Now, what we need to do is first get Liz and get her away from this Prince guy, once we let her know what's going on she'll come back into the fold." Max tells them all.

"Sure if you say so Max." Whispering to herself and she rocks back on her heels. She wouldn't be surprised if they happened upon the Prince's castle, wherever he goes a castle is magically erected. Pretty handy if she says so herself.

For the next hour she listens to how they were going to get Liz back and away from the "evil Prince" that held her hostage, if she didn't know any better she'd swear Liz was a damsel in distress. But nothing could have been further from the truth. With their plan decided, with none of her help by the way, the Pod Squad, her and Alex left Michael's apartment onto where Tess was. They'd get her to tell them where the man that took Liz was.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 was my attempt at doing a sort of 'the villagers get their torches' scene that you see in all those old horror movies. Don't know how well I did that but it was fun to write. Now (FINALLY) onto the beginning Drac/Liz date. I say the beginning because it seems Drac and Liz have a lot to say to each other and I want to give you all a little something.

**Chapter 7**

While Maria was busy with the Pod Squad, the limo, which had been decked out with all the amenities from food to entertainment, pulled up to the large castle that hadn't been there a week ago on the outskirts of town. Liz was in awe of the massive structure, the only time she's seen a place this big was in magazines or on the Travel Channel.

"This way Princess." Harold, one of the bodyguards that rode with her, held out his arm for her. Being completely at ease with the older gentleman she threads her hand through his muscular arm.

In the hour she had with him in the limo Liz got information on Dracula that she wouldn't have been able to get otherwise. Apparently Harold is a close confidant of Dracula's and has been his close personal friend for over three hundred years. Harold wasn't a vampire but he was almost an immortal, with the help of Dracula's blood he was able to age far slower than a human. For him one hundred human years was one for him.

Harold is tall, over 6'5, with dark hair, only a few flecks of gray peppered the dark locks and light eyes an odd combination. Her new friend is heavily muscled made to kick peoples asses; a mean expression was worn on his face when out in public but once in the privacy a limo or home his face transforms to one of sweetness and caring. When Liz questioned him on his age he affectionately says that he was almost as old as Dracula but just as vigorous.

As Harold leads her up the stone steps Liz inquires about something she's been wondering all day. "Harold, why do you and everyone else call me Princess?" It's not that she doesn't enjoy that in fact far from it but it raised questions in her mind.

"For all intensive purposes you are royalty, you're the Prince's mate and it would be a slight if anyone ignored that. It would be instant death to those in the Vampire Clan's." He thoughtfully explains, he can only imagine what she's going through at a time like this.

Finding out you're a vampire's mate, and not just any vampire but _the_ Vampire's mate. Not only that but now she's royalty and with a simple look can bring vampires and mortals alike to their deaths. Liz wouldn't do the killing of course that would be for him (Harold) or another lackey to take care of.

Before the two fast friends make it to the front door a butler opens the double doors simultaneously, he greets the Princess saying his name is Patrick Skinner and he's at her service. Once she and Harold enter the castle Patrick shuts the door. "Evening you Highness, may I take your coat?"

"Please." She turns and he slowly takes it off fully revealing her dress. Both of the men swallow hard, Elizabeth was dressed in a tight, blood red, come and drink me now dress that had Harold and Patrick clenching their fists to keep from grabbing her. If seeing her in that dress is too much trouble for them to keep from jumping her it would be even more of a challenge for their Master. With her neck bare and exposed doubly with the hairstyle and dress no vampire would want to resist her.

Coughing uncomfortably Harold holds out his arm again, waiting for Liz to loop her arm through his. "Right this way Princess." While Harold leads her down the hall to where the Master is eagerly anticipating her arrival Liz takes in the extravagant artwork and sculptures.

There are many pictures with naked men and women but they were done in such a way there she didn't feel awkward while admiring them. The paintings were sensual but not sexual and that made all the difference to her.

Liz breathes in deeply, cleavage rising with each nervous breath. She's unsure how Dracula…wow, she still can't get over that Dracula wants her, will react to the dress. Would he hate it, would he love it? Mentally she shakes her head; of course he'll love it, he better love it.

The hallway is very dark, there are lights on the walls with 1920's type fixtures but they are dimmed to give the hall a shadowy feel, anything could be lurking in those patches of darkness. The walls are dark red with black trimming, she smirks, vampires really got into the whole red and black theme.

"Dracula has very specific tastes, especially about his home. He has one room with different colors besides red and black." Harold explains as if he could hear her thoughts, tapping his hand against hers. "There is one room that the Master loves to sit in because it's a sky blue with clouds and he can imagine how it is out in the daylight. Has special lighting and everything."

Harold can't help but admire Elizabeth, she must have heard the many stories about Dracula and the many women that have come in and out of his bed over the centuries, but not once in the hour he has known her has she questioned him on it. As someone who has seen the Master with a variety of women he'd have the inside scoop but she didn't seem to care at all. The Princess seemed to be the most qualified to be the Master's Mate.

A smile creeps out onto his lips, it's like Liz is applying for a job. 'Be the Master's Mate, the pay is great, fantastic benefits, and the perks are out of this world. Call 555-1111 to set up your appointment.' Harold peeks over at Liz, she's breathing deeply and swallowing hard, her hands a little sweaty on his arm.

"Just breathe child. You have already proven yourself to him. Already he has chosen you, even before he knew of your existence." He tries to reassure her.

"What if I don't meet up to his expectations? How can he know that I am perfect for him, that I'm his equal?" She questions as they enter the dining room.

Dracula stands from his chair; "I will answer all your questions my love. Thank you Harold, you may go now." Drac refuses to take his eyes off of Liz, he ican't/i take his eyes off her. "You look wonderful, good enough to eat." Practically licking his lips as his gaze strays down the goddess in front of him.

Liz blushes, "I bet you say that to all the girls." She teases enjoying his seductive gaze traveling up and down her body. He moves slowly and sensually, his whole body flows easily towards her till he's standing directly in front of her staring down at her with those emerald green pools that she can get lost in.

Dracula leans down and licks the fleshy skin of her ear, "No my darling, just you. Only you." Smooth as silk he whispers to her, he knows exactly how to use his body and his voice to get exactly what he wants, and he wants her. His left-hand snakes around her slim waist and gently caresses the thin dress that fits her every curve and slope.

Slowly he releases Liz's body from his own and breathes in deeply, although he doesn't need to breathe it's a human reflex that at times gives him comfort. "You must have questions, please let us sit and I will answer all of them." Even though he's only just met her he knows her quest for knowledge and this experience would be no different. In fact he'd be worried if she didn't have questions for him.

Shyly grinning she allows him to lead her to a couch that is tucked away in the corner near the roaring fire. He stretches himself out sensually on the sofa; gently he grasps her warm hand and guides her to sit between his outstretched legs.

Nervously Liz licks her lips, she's isn't sure she can ask questions while she's pressed so close to him with his fervent bulge between them. Even now her breath is escaping in short shallow spurts, her heart beats a mile a minute, and with him being a vampire she's one hundred percent positive he can hear every thump in her chest.

With that in the forefront of her mind she decides to ask a question relating to that thought. "H-How well developed are your senses?" His cool hand trails up and down her bare arm sending a shiver coursing up her spine.

"Very well developed." Again he nibbles on her ear enjoying the catch of her breath. "For instance, I can hear your heart racing, pounding under your breasts." His deep and seductive voice teamed with his wondering hand elicits many pleasurable sounds from her mouth. "The scent of your arousal floods my nose like a sweet drug."

Dracula's hand roves dangerously close to the area that so wants his attention again, she only got a taste of his touch last night but it was enough to make her crave it. His wavy hair brushes against her bare neck as he presses a soft intimate kiss on the smooth column.

"I can practically taste the blood flowing from your veins. That elixir is ambrosia," tasting it only once was like arriving in Heaven for a brief second only to be ripped out. "It calls to me, every part of your being calls out to me."

As if fighting his urges to claim her he tightens his hand around her dress, all the while his other hand is lacing together their right hands and bring them around her waist. Breathing has become a difficult task, if he answered all questions like this she wasn't sure if she'd make it too very many before attacking him and demand he deliver on all the promises his hands and voice made.

Softly he persuades Liz to continue her questions. "Umm, how old are you? I know you're not exactly twenty nine," she teases lightly.

"No, not twenty nine my darling, more like 687 years old." Dracula chuckles gently Bram Stoker didn't get it right, the author tended to take liberties where he wanted too. In fact practically the entire book was a fabrication. All he got right was the name and his first love, Mina, but he told the writer he could do whatever pleased, he never would have thought the book would become so popular, let alone have several movies named after him.

"What about stakes and holy water and crosses?" Suddenly her tone changed to one of seriousness and less pleasure. Is she frightened that he will be taken away from her, every part of him demanded he put her fears to rest and let her know he would never leave her.

"My sweet Elizabeth," He sniffs at her hair enjoying the sweet smell of her shampoo, the silky locks give off the aroma of a cucumber. "Never will you have to worry of me leaving you, stakes are useless, yes they hurt but put me in the ground with my special dirt and I'll be good as new. Holy water is far more useless than stakes; it stings but nothing more. And crosses, I'd have to believe in what the cross symbolizes for it to effect me. Do not worry nothing can keep us apart."

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. Ok this is the second to last chapter. After this there will be an Epilogue and then it's done. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_Previously on Midnight Rendezvous_

"_My sweet Elizabeth," He sniffs at her hair enjoying the sweet smell of her shampoo, the silky locks give off the aroma of a cucumber. "Never will you have to worry of me leaving you, stakes are useless, yes they hurt but put me in the ground with my special dirt and I'll be good as new. Holy water is far more useless than stakes; it stings but nothing more. And crosses, I'd have to believe in what the cross symbolizes for it to effect me. Do not worry nothing can keep us apart."_

**Chapter 8**

Liz's heart soars at his admission, logically she doesn't want to be attached to another man, she had enough of that with Max but she melted when Dracula told her he would never leave her. Against her back she can feel his muscles flex like a panther getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"Another question darling." Prompting her to continue, although with her heart rate accelerating causing all that delicious blood to flow powerfully through the very veins he spoke of he wasn't sure how long he could keep from claiming her as his. She already bares his mark but he has yet to turn her and that will make her truly his.

Swallowing with difficulty she nods and asks another question. "If I decided to become a vampire, could—" Liz doesn't want Dracula to think she's using him and this question could be taken that way. "Could you…if a friend of mine wanted too, turn them into a vampire too?" It's a question that has been bugging her since Maria revealed her secret to her.

"It would depend on the friend my love. As long as it's not those annoying non-humans you congregate with that shouldn't be a problem." Last thing he wants is that Max Evans to be around for eternity.

"No, I don't want them to be changed. Although it's completely up to my friend whether he wants to be one but he's been my friend for over a decade and I can't imagine my life without him." She admits, "His name's Alex." Liz tells Drac.

Dracula contemplates the request before finally nodding his head yes. "If he wants I will change him as well." He can understand her desire to want her friend with her. Harold has become a close friend of his and if he weren't already an almost immortal he would have made Harold into a vampire like himself.

Liz shows her enthusiasm by turning and giving Dracula a long sensual kiss. Under her eager kiss he opens his mouth welcoming her tongue and greeting it with his own. A tiny moan escapes from Liz's throat, gently he sets Liz back against the couch, with a grace normal men don't possess he stands from the couch, he bends down and lifts Liz into his arms.

Carrying her like precious cargo he takes her to his lavish bedroom, the walls are of course black with red trim, and near the window is a large king size bed. The sheets match the shade of the wall with red accents everywhere. With care he sets her down softly on the plush bed, he kneels down in front of her resting his hands on her hips.

"Do you wish to become one of the undead? Do you wish to be with me for all eternity?" Dracula questions his beloved. If she decided not too he'd stay with till the day she died then he would die as well, but he hopes with all his dead heart that she wants to join him in the darkness for all time. They would have lifetimes to explore and discover; he wants those lifetimes with her.

If she says yes then she'll outlive her family, her friends…except Maria and Alex if he wants to become a vampire. "Will we be able to have children?" Being a mother is something she very much wants if she can't have children then she doesn't know if she wants to be a vampire.

"Unfortunately my darling that myth is true. Vampires cannot produce children, never in all the years of vampires has a child been born to discredit that." Dracula strokes a hand down her silky smooth hair, he sees tears well up in her eyes, he wishes that news hadn't put those tears in her eyes but he can't lie to her.

Liz is saddened by that information but she wouldn't have been able to have children anyway if she stayed human and started to build a life with Dracula. Maybe someday they could adopt; she'd be all right with that, she's sure he would be too. "If we can't have children, I can live with that. I just don't think I could live without you." She admits.

"Would you like to be changed into a vampire now my love?" Dracula purrs out staring up into her mahogany eyes. He fights the urge to use compulsion on her, if he used his gifts to sway her decision he could lose her forever and he would never risk that.

She breathes in and out slowly, even though they've only known each other face-to-face for twenty-four hours she's known of him for years, and she can't imagine her life without him. "Yes. I want to become a vampire and be with you for all eternity."

Dracula grins widely, he lifts Liz up again twirling her around in a circle. "We're going to be eternally happy beautiful. I'll make sure of it." He promises her; again he puts her down on the bed, this time laying her against the mound of pillows.

This is it; she's going to become a vampire. Nerves bubble in her gut, her heart pounds flooding her veins with more of that red elixir. Dracula's eyes cloud over with passion and need, he can smell the blood flowing through her veins. Her jugular pulses creating a seductive dance only for him. Only he will ever place his mouth over that delicious thump.

Dracula carefully caresses Liz's tender smooth skin with his warm hand, he recently fed, the blood is still pumping through his body making his body as hot as a living human. She shivers at his touches enjoying every brush of his fingertips.

With her hair up he doesn't have to worry about moving the gorgeous tresses to get to the ultimate prize. Slowly so as not to startle her he lowers his mouth down to her exposed neck, his fangs elongate and gently pierce her jugular.

A gasp escapes her luscious mouth, he's about to stop but she lifts her hand and pushes his head and fangs further into her neck. She wants him to continue, the second her blood touches his tongue he groans in ecstasy, she tastes fabulous.

Blood pours from the two holes coating his tongue, like a fine velvet chocolate the blood slides down his throat. He laps at the life giving fluid, in moments her heart begins to slow. Only a few more sucks and it will be time to feed Liz his blood.

When he first sunk his fangs in and he heard her gasp she knew he thought she'd changed her mind. The two sharp points piercing her skin had been a surprise but she didn't want him to stop. Dracula sucking her blood is hardly painful; it's pleasurable, she read about people getting addicted to vampire bites, if it always feels like this it's not a shock to her that it becomes an addiction.

Quickly her brain starts to become fuzzy, the loss of blood beginning to take its toll on her mind and body. Her arms are heavy she can hardly lift them, in fact the hand that's attached to said arm feels like a thousand pounds as it slides from Dracula's hair and plops onto the bed.

"Open your mouth my love." With a sharpened nail he slices into his now bare chest, blood oozes out as he lifts his beloved up and presses her parted lips to his upper chest. "Drink, Elizabeth, drink." He prompts this time using his compulsion, she can get mad at him later, but he could tell he took a little too much blood and if he didn't force her movements she wouldn't drink the blood.

Liz drinks and drinks until he pulls her lips away from his closing wound; carefully he lies her back down flat on the bed and waits for her to change. She should be out for two hours at the most; her body needs to adjust to the new abilities she will have, needs to adjust to her new body.

Footsteps sound outside his bedroom door, from the scent and how heavy the footfalls are it's Harold. His friend knocks on the door and waits for Dracula to bid him entrance before he opens the door. "Felt a new vampire being made, figured I come see if you needed anything."

"No thank you Harold, I don't need anything." Dracula assures him.

"Are you sure. This is going to be a long two hours my friend." He tries to convince him, if he doesn't do something during these couple hours he'd drive himself crazy with worry that he might have done something wrong. Or even if he did do everything right Liz might not make it. It's always a rough two hours for anybody, but when a loved one is changing it's far worse.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just going to watch her. But thank you." He doesn't need to tell Harold to go he gets the message loud and clear. With a nod he leaves the bedroom but stays close by in case his friend needed him.

TBC

Next/Final Chapter: Does Liz wake up a new vampire or has her life truly ended forever? And one last scene with the Pod Squad.


	10. Epilogue

A.N. All right this is the last chapter, I was hoping this would have been a longer story but I just can't do it, the main reason is because this has been kicking my butt. I'm glad many people have enjoyed reading it but I haven't enjoyed writing it too much. This has been a very difficult fic to write for some reason, not in the challenging yet rewarding way more like I don't even want to read this anymore. So with that being said I want to thank anyone who has ever reviewed, without those reviews this would have been a Dead & Buried fic around chapter 5. Came very close a lot of times to just scraping this and saying screw it I don't wanna do it, but now it is done and I don't have it hanging over my head any longer. Hope everyone enjoys the last chapter.

**Epilogue**

After an agonizing couple hours Elizabeth begins to stir, in vampire movies many new vampires' eyes shoot open and they were on instant alert, not in real life. With real vampires it was like waking up from a deep sleep, slow and gradual, the new creature of the night will want to curl back under the covers and sleep for a little while longer. The reason for this is because the small amount of blood that is given to change the human is just enough to replenish the supply that had just been taken.

Elizabeth purrs like a kitten, stretching out her muscles gradually her lids lift revealing her vibrant bronze eyes. When a vampire is hungry their eyes turn to a lighter shade till they're a white and void of color. "My love, how do you feel?"

She sits up slowly and turns her neck testing her various muscles. "Mmm, hungry." She whispers.

Without warning Harold bursts into the room holding Max and Michael by the back collars of their shirts, Maria enters the bedroom a moment later grasping Isabel by the arm. Alex is the only one not being lead in by someone. "Harold?" Dracula questions his best friend, not happy that his time with his mate is interrupted.

"Caught these two trying to break in, using their alien powers. They've been naughty little mortals." He growls at the two in his hands.

Dracula stares down at Liz, her facial features are scrunched up in disgust, good, his darling can clearly smell that alien blood is poisonous to their kind. "Maria weren't you supposed to keep these three busy and away from the castle?"

"Yea, but to tell you the truth I wanted to see their reaction to the new Liz. While we were "searching" for Liz I felt her change." Maria releases Isabel and holds her arms open striding toward Liz. "By the way congratulations honey. Oh chica we've gotta get you someone to eat."

"The only human in here I don't want to feed from." Liz referring to Alex. Yes, she wants to turn him but use him as a meal, no.

"Don't worry about that hon, I'm sure Dracula here has some dinner on hand." Maria assures her. Harold speaks to one of the minions standing near the door to get someone from the freezer.

"Liz, what the Hell is going on? Who is this guy? Why are you talking about eating someone?" Max manages to choke out.

"I'll answer your questions in order. None of your business, my mate, and I'm hungry." She tries to sound sarcastic or hell even lively but she doesn't have the strength to do much except speak and lean against Dracula.

"Do not worry little one, dinner will be here soon." He strokes her hair, her once warm skin is now deathly cold, soon it will be hotter but for now she's as ice cold as a corpse. His ladylove is fighting to stay awake; her strength and willpower impress him.

Directly in front of her is a perfectly appetizing meal, although the boy is a little on the skinny side he's acceptable and she's not making a single move toward him. No other vampire has had to wait this long for a meal, he'd feed her his blood in a second but her first drink must be human and living.

Finally after a few more minutes the minion is dragging a struggling human into the room. Good, if he's resisting that will make the blood heat up faster and taste so much sweeter. "Harold dump them back at their homes, make sure you alter their memories. Mr. Whitman, if you'd please stay here I'd be very appreciative."

Alex nervously glances toward Maria who nods to him and Liz who is staring at the man on the floor like it's the last piece of roast beef and she hasn't eaten in weeks. "Umm, sure."

Maria watches as Liz violently tears into the struggling man's neck. If she hadn't waited so long she would have been gentler but when you're starving all you can see is the blood lust.

After Liz drains her dinner dry she stands up licking her lips. "That was good." She glances around the room, "Where'd the other's go?"

"They had to go my dear. Now do you wish to ask Alex your question?"

"Sure." She easily agrees. Although she was going to wait till she went to school tomorrow, she instinctively knows she can go out into daylight like Maria, Liz guesses now is as good a time as any.

Liz glides up to Alex and is delighted that he didn't back away or look at her with disgust. She asks him flat out if he wanted to join them, become a vampire like she and Maria are. He thought about it for a little while then told her he would, but not yet. At her questioning glance he explained that he wanted to wait till he got rid of some of his awkward geeky-ness.

Smiling Liz nods and strolls back over next to Dracula and Maria. "Can he still know about us sweetie?"

"Of course, he's going to become one of us eventually, but if he ever changes his mind I'm going to have to wipe his memory of any first hand knowledge about vampires." Dracula tells her, his answer gained him a smile. She's now his forever, just as he is hers forever. Eternity is theirs.

THE END


End file.
